


Shiny Hunting Buddies

by artistic_snapple, WritingSoul



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ava Kurusu, Carine, Carine's here, Cuties, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, I'm sorry my children, Links, Memes, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, THEY USE SO MANY CURSE WORDS, Winter Break, also carine's a cook, good!goro, goro is an angel in this one, goro loves his pancakes, innocent!goro, just straight memes, they link a lot of shit be prepared, they're all nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_snapple/pseuds/artistic_snapple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: It's winter break. Ann's parents allow her to use the second house for a two week vacation with the Phantom Thieves plus a cat, a detective, Akira's little sister, and Carine. Ann decides that they should all hunt for shiny pokemon. What could go wrong?





	1. Akira - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> aesthetic trash = Ann
> 
> these memes are made of dreams = Futaba
> 
> j ok er. = Akira
> 
> vulgar boi = Ryuji
> 
> booker hooker = Carine
> 
> pink poodle pup = Haru
> 
> p a s h a n k o j a n k = Makoto
> 
> art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba) = Yusuke
> 
> I'm always a slut for pancakes = Goro
> 
> j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo = Ava

**aesthetic trash has added j ok er., j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo, vulgar boi, booker hooker, pink poodle pup, p a s h a n k o j a n k, i’m always a slut for pancakes, art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba), these memes are made of dreams to this conversation.**

**aesthetic trash has renamed this conversation to “Shiny Hunting Buddies uwu”**

**aesthetic trash:** _ we’re at my families house almost like half of this break  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : so i decree that we shall all hunt shinies because it’s snowy outside _

**j ok er.:** _ yes ma’am _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : I never did get to thank your parents for letting us stay here.  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ oh, it’s no problem, really. all i had to say was that we needed to use the second house for a bit _

**aesthetic trash** _ : plus they’re here on business so it’s cool  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : they won’t be home much,, it is america after all  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ i’m gonna get a shiny combee and name BarryBeeBenson after i get my feebas _

**these dreams are made of memes:** _do it and i’ll give you my shiny alolan exeggutor_

**j ok er. 2: boogaloo:** _ im only doing this for the walking meme _

**booker hooker:** _ plz no  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ cant stop  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ wont stop _

**booker hooker:** _ goro, you and akira better get her i stg _

**booker hooker:** _ and Yusuke,,, stop taking it in the ass and get futaba  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ DETECTIVE PRINCE CANT STOP ME NOW AHAHAHA _

**i’m always a slut for pancakes:** _ ava please stop  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ im. doing it anyway _

**i’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : ok  _

**j ok er.:** _ -squints-  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : -eyebrow wiggle-  _

**j ok er.:** _ ann stop encouraging them  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : never ;)  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ DISTANT VELOCIRAPTOR SCREECHES _

**pink poodle pup:** _ wait please stop screeching _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : Yes, the screaming from next door  _ is  _ rather unpleasant.  _

**vulgar boi:** _what the EFF_

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ fine i’ll stop _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ why don’t u say fucck _

**booker hooker:** _ he says fuck,,,, just not when you guys are around ;)  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ PROOF OR IT DIDN’T HAPPE N _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : Futaba, I don’t think everybody would like to be subjected to that.  _

**booker hooker:** _ don’t have any,, just ask ryuji _

**booker hooker** _ : aw, look at how red he is!  _

**booker hooker has sent a photo***

**j ok er.:** _ damn he’s really red holy shit _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k:** _ His face matches my eye color. _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ brb breaking into ryujis room _

**aesthetic trash:** _ he won’t be there, futaba,,,  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ aw man  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ i’m gonna steal his……  shampoo.. _

**pink poodle pup:** _ i thought we were shiny hunting ;; _

**booker hooker** _ : oh shit you’re right  _

**j ok er.** _ : ann and i have already started _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ Cries In Spanish _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ GORO GET YOUR. 33DS OUT RUXHDHSBDNA _

**vulgar boi** _ : did she just a have a stroke  _

**I’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : I think so. _

**aesthetic trash:** _ brb i’m laughing too hard _

**pink poodle pup:** _ makoto i know i’m right next to you but your 3ds cover looks great _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : why thank you, love _

**j ok er.:** _ hold on a fucking second _

**j ok er.:** _ ava, are you in goro’s room?  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ you are welcome uw u _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ uH???? U??m no?? _

 

**aesthetic trash has sent a photo (** [ **https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CrT59uAVIAAKDSp.jpg** ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CrT59uAVIAAKDSp.jpg) **)****

 

**j ok er.:** _ ann no _

**j ok er.** _ : don’t encourage them even more :< _

**j ok er.:** _ goro if you so much as touch her i will shove your dick so far up your own ass that you’ll see it at the back of your throat  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ lOVVVVVEEE HAS COME TO TOWN  _

**I’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : nothing will happen, don’t worry  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ that’s so cute _

**booker hooker:** _ aw, they remind me of us before we were together, ryuji _

**booker hooker** _ : minus the threats _

**vulgar boi** _ : same here, _

**booker hooker** _ : except goro’s not as dense as you were lmfao _

**vulgar boi** _ : T R U E  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ i’ll sleep in the basement so i can see those two being cute together _

**pink poodle pup:** _ do you sleep though _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : She does. She slept for almost a week after her...incident, remember? _

**pink poodle pup:** _ love,, i wasn’t there when that happened _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : Ah, yes. I forgot, my dear.  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ can u two stop _

**vulgar boi** _ : but you and ann did that?? what the eff?  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _  i meant the “my dear” stuff im gonna scream _

**aesthetic trash** _ : oh no the fuck you don’t  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ You're Fucking Dead Kiddo: A book by Ann Takamaki _

**pink poodle pup:** _ i’m putting my phone down i’m laughing so hard _

**aesthetic trash** _ : don’t act like you and yusuke don’t do it too  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : “my precious angel”  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : “inari”  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : “you’re more precious to me than any art piece”  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : “if you were a game, i’d play you all night”  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : you and yusuke say cheesier shit  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : fi TE M e !!!!!!! _

**these memes are made of memes:** _ thanks for making me feel bad b/c I’VE NEVER HAD A LOVE LI Fe _

**aesthetic trash** _ : no wait boo i love u _

**aesthetic trash** _ : i didn’t mean it _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _u mEant it ! !_

**aesthetic trash** _ : i was just trying to make you realize you were being a hypocrite _

**aesthetic trash** _ : i mean i’m the queen of hypocrites but  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : what you and yusuke do is actually rlly sweet <3 <3 <3 <3  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : baby come back _

**aesthetic trash** _ : you can blame it all on meeeeeeee _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ ffffffi n e111!!1!1!1!1 _

**aesthetic trash** _ : ily!!!!!! !!! 11!!!  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ ily t wo _

**j ok er.** _ : wtf futaba are you stealing my girl  _

**j ok er.** _ : i’m gonna steal yusuke then :>>>>>>> _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ How To Steal Akira Kurusu’s Girl - A Guide on Wikihow.com By Futaba Sakura _

**vulgar boi** _ : brb crying  _

**booker hooker** _ : s aM e  _

**these memes are made are dreams:** _ trying to steal my thot?? Ur Fucking Dead Kiddo _

**pink poodle pup:** _ thIs just in: makoto is dead ;; cri _

**pink poodle pup:** _ i’ve never seen makoto laugh this hard is she okay?? _

**aesthetic trash** _ : lmaoooo  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ goro is hyperventilating is this okay for his health?? _

* * *

 

**-10 minutes later-**

**booker hooker** _ : i think i’m done crying from laughing so hard  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : same  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ imma hunt with goro now _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ imma hunt now (message edited) _

**vulgar boi** _ : i saw that _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ No You Didnt Stop Lying _

**vulgar boi** _ : akira they’re in the same room  _

Luckily, neither of Ann’s parents were home to hear the loud “FUCK” that rang through the large home seconds later. 

**aesthetic trash** _ : let’s start hunting now,,, akira shut up she’s sixteen she can make her own choices in who she wants to love  _

**j ok er.:** _ but ---  _

**aesthetic trash** _ :  i said no.  _

**j ok er. 2: boogaloo:** _ he isnt okay with it anyways. Ann It’s Goro Akechi He Isn’t Okay _

**j ok er.** _ : it’s not that it’s goro _

**j ok er.** _ : i wouldn’t like any guy who tried to date you :< _

**j ok er.** _ : i just don’t want you to get hurt, is all  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ fiNe !! imma hunt anyways go do the smoochy kissy with ann _

**j ok er.** _ : gladly ;)  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ have fun ;) _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : What is everyone hunting for? I’m hunting for Fletchling.  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ i’m hunting for feebas _

**i’m always a slut for pancakes** _ ; i’m hunting for magikarp _

**vulgar boi** _ : ekans _

**booker hooker** _ : shiny litten uwu  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ latios and latias!! THEYRE THE LAST TWO I NEED TO COMPLETE MY SHINYDEX _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : I’m hunting for smeargle, an unimpressive feat next to the legendaries my dearest is hunting. _

 

**aesthetic trash has sent a photo (** [ **https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CrT59uAVIAAKDSp.jpg** ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CrT59uAVIAAKDSp.jpg) **)****

 

**aesthetic trash** _ : i’m hunting for skitty, akira’s hunting for eevee  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : he’s really focused on getting on atm,, he finally stopped kissing me and got to work uwu  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ rockruff _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ what method are you guys using?? i’m using the sr method with the shiny charm _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ me and goro are doing fishing chains with the shiny charm _

**vulgar boi** _ : i’m just gonna run around until i find it _

**booker hooker** _ : I’m breeding mine  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : Same here. I believe Haru is chaining them or something….  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ i am, i’m using a shiny smeargle i hunted and made sure i used the correct moves. _

**aesthetic trash** _ : Akira’s breeding his,, I’m using pokepelago  _

**aesthetic trash has sent a photo*****

**aesthetic trash** _ : he’s so cute when he’s focused  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : his hair’s all tousled and his tongue is sticking out from focusing  _

**booker hooker** _ : aw,, that’s so cute!! look at morgana on his shoulder!!  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ is morgana watching like a creepo _

**aesthetic trash** _ : yeah, it’s super cute.  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : well, off to hunt I go!! _

* * *

 

**\- 2 hours later -**

By the time someone had found a shiny, the entire house was silent, the occasional giggle or conversation drifting through the house. But, the house had fallen completely silent for the last 30 minutes or so, and as such, everyone jumped sky high when there was an extremely victorious shout of “YES!” from Ann’s room. 

Immediately, everyone’s phone vbrated, and they checked skype. 

**j ok er. sent a photo******

**j ok er.:** _ I FUCKING DID IT  _

**j ok er.:** _ FUCK YEAH  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ mA jingle bells just fell off when you screa me d _

**vulgar boi** _ : wait, goro did you see her balls fall off  _

**vulgar boi** _ : were you turned on a bit  _

**booker hooker** _ : lmfao i’m dying  _

**i’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : she had a necklace of bells around her neck _

**i’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : i’m not into bells, sorry  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : He is “into” Ava, though.  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ goro just choked on his own spit _

**aesthetic trash** _ : so you  _ are  _ in the same room  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ N uh U H _

**aesthetic trash** _ : probably in Ava’s, I bet uwu  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : you two are lucky he’s off right now,, he says he has a surprise for me  _

**vulgar boi** _ : is it his dick  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : wouldn’t  _ you _ like to know?  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ carine is choking on ryujis jingle balls ;) _

**booker hooker** _ : you’re damn right i am ;)  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ is that what the kids call “ _ **_kinky_ ** _ ”??? _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : I believe so, Haru.  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ makoooooto whats a kinky _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : I believe she’ll show you later, Haru.  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ i didnt ask you gay boy ;) _

**aesthetic trash** _ : i CAN’T breATH E  _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : Futaba, translate, please.  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ “i can’t breathe” _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ Futaba Translate™ _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : Oh, my. We’ll talk about that later, Haru.  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ okkkkkkayy _

* * *

 

**aesthetic trash** _ : omg you guys akira just did the sweetest thing  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ what did he do :0 _

**aesthetic trash** _ : he evolved his eevee into sylveon  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : and named it after me  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** **_H E L I C O P T E R N O I S E S_ **

**booker hooker** _ : aww that’s so cute!!!  _

**these memes are made out of dreams:** **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PoprikaT_4>*******

**j ok er.:** _ let’s go get lunch, i’m starving  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ B E E E F B O W L S & oh by the way i’m bringing my 3ds  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : okay, let’s go  _

* * *

 

Lunch marked the end of the first of many shiny hunting days. If they got into this much trouble on the first day, how much more trouble could the group get into in the future? 

Time could only tell. 


	2. Carine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese's puffs - memes, and shiny hunting. What more could you want, really?

 

Poking her head around the corner, Futaba Sakura wasn’t surprised to see the detective prince sleeping peacefully - she was more so glad for that - rather, she was surprised to see said detective prince entangled with Ava Kurusu - Akira’s little sister. They were both asleep peacefully, limbs entangled in an endearing way. Ava snored softly, chocolate brown hair ruffled and messed up. 

Was it Futaba’s imagination - or were her lips just a tiny bit swollen? Grinning deviously, she took out her phone and snapped a photo of the two, sliding it back into her sweatpants pocket. Going over, she shook the younger Kurusu awake. Green eyes peered up at her, a little tired but also confused. 

She saw her friend begin to wake up, as she rapidly realized the position she was in and sprung from the bed as if it were made of hot coals. The light haired detective whined a little at the loss of warmth, but burrowed himself into the covers to make up for it. 

Ava disappeared into the bathroom, fixing her hair and throwing on a T-shirt and shorts. Once she came out, her hair was brushed back, and she looked cleaned up. 

“So, what’re you waking me up for?” She asked, yawning. “It’s 6 a.m,” 

Futaba laughed. “Let’s go get Ann up, I’ll tell you then,” 

Shrugging, Ava took off, going as quick as a bolt of lighting in the direction of Ann’s room. 

Once there, she stopped, took a breath, and opened the door. Futaba caught up with her, signaling to go in. Once inside, they looked at the couple in front of them. Ann had been wrapped in Akira’s embrace all night, and he was the same way. Her head rested on the pillow, and his rested in the juncture between her head and shoulders, right along her neck. Their legs were entangled, and Ava cooed at them softly. 

“How do you think they drifted off like that?” Futaba asked. 

Ava tapped her chin. “Well, usually they watch a TV show to go to sleep, but they were probably up talking, waiting for jet lag to hit them.” 

“That’s cute,” Futaba hummed, reaching her arms around and tapping Ann on the forehead. 

Said girl’s eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the early morning light. She whined a bit, shifting closer to her boyfriend. “I don’t wanna get up,” she groaned childishly. 

With a cheshire grin similar to that of her brother’s - everyone had seen that look - she said; “Too bad! You’re waking up anyway.”

Ann sighed, knowing these two would get her up no matter the cost. Carefully, she untangled herself from her boyfriend and shooed the other two out of the room as she changed into some yoga pants and a sweater and fixed her hair. 

Once outside, she saw Ava and Futaba grinning like idiots. “Why did you need me?” 

“Does your family have a really loud speaker?” Futaba asked. 

“Uh huh, it’s in the living room, which is right next to the dining room.” 

“Is it bluetooth?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then let’s go!” Ava sped down the hall, Futaba on her tail. 

Ann just followed behind, wondering just what these two were going to do. 

* * *

 

 Before she knew it, she was sitting in the dining hall, Ava standing in front of the long table. Ann assumed she would be on it in a moment, as there was always some form of standing on something when they asked for a speaker. 

Futaba came scurrying in, and they were both barefoot, on the table, giggling. Soon enough, Ann heard the telltale “1, 2, 3, 4,” of the reese's puffs rap. 

She plugged her ears, thanking god her parents left early. The man took a deep breath in the recording, and Futaba (along with Ava) did the same, all three voices beginning to chant/rap the song in unison. 

It was definitely enough to wake everyone up. They all came down, disheveled and pissed. 

The two girls on the table danced the entire time, while Ann just watched, laughing. At the end, they bowed, jumping off of the table and beginning to laugh. Collapsing into a chair, all three of the girls laughed until tears ran down their cheeks. 

Once they had finally calmed down, Futaba looked at everyone with a completely straight face and said; “Would you like some Reese’s Puffs?” Ava and Ann dissolved into another laughing fit, Futaba joining in seconds later. 

Calming down for the second time, they stayed quiet. “Personally,” Goro started, “I prefer pancakes, myself.” 

That made a smile tug at everyone’s lips, and soon the room dissolved into chatter. 

 

**~3 hours later~**

**booker hooker** _ : i fucking h8 u guys for waking me up so early  _

**booker hooker** _ : ryuji was warm!!! (okay hand emojis)  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ love you too, carine ;) _

**booker hooker** _ : stop right there _

**booker hooker** _ : no thank u  _

**booker hooker** _ : i’m going to cuddle with ryuji _

**booker hooker** _ : don’t ruin the mood :<<<<< _

**vulgar boi** _ : yeah don’t  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : you just want a ‘mood’ so you can get some later  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ might as well hang out with goro the n :ok_hand: _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ i’m gonna find goro dead in  _ _ miami _ _ i mean the living room _

**booker hooker** _ : this isn’t fucking danganronpa  _

**booker hooker** _ : i wish tho _

**booker hooker** _ : i mean not really because we all know i’d die first  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ junko enoshima _

**booker hooker** _ : fuckin ------  _

**booker hooker** _ : no  _

**booker hooker** _ : no no no no  _

**booker hooker** _ : -whine-  _

**Vulgar boi has sent a photo**

**vulgar boi** _ : thank you for getting me the cuddles, futaba  _

**booker hooker** _ : aw,, her face is buried in the crook of your neck  _

**j ok er.:** _ she does the same thing you do  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ whats a danganronpa?? _

**vulgar boi** _ : it’s some effin murder mystery game  _

**vulgar boi** _ : all i know is there’s some dickhole of a teddy bear  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ lEts give it everything we got,, its punishment TiMe!!$1!1!1 _

**booker hooker** _ : sm h _

**booker hooker** _ : brb kissing this sexy boi next to me uwu  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ thats hot _

**aesthetic trash** _ : you know,,,,,,, ava _

**aesthetic trash** _ : that could b you and goro  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : ;)))))))) _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ hurries over to cliff _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ insert jumping off here _

**I’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : -catches- no.  _

**j ok er.:** _ this just in,,,,  _

**j ok er** _ : ann has fucking melted  _

**j ok er.** _ : from the cute _ **™️**

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ why wont you let me dieeeeeee _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** **_wait wh a t_ **

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : I believe she’s participating in what you would call “shipping.”  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ i ship 100%! _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ :  Same here.  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : I agree.  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : Is everyone hunting, though?  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ i am  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ i think goro is dying?? not sure _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : What is happening in there?  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ his face is a tomato and hes screamin g into his pillow should i be concerned _

**aesthetic trash** _ : no _

**aesthetic trash** _ : he’ll get over it  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : akira and i are shiny hunting tho  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ i think i heard a groan from next door  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ MAYDAY MAYDAY WE’RE GOIN DOWN _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : Was that Ryuji?  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : I think so  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : Oh, my. Should we interfere?  _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : No, I don’t think Carine would let him take it that far.  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ he stopped screaming _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ i’m not sure if hes breathing _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ should i get him some water _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ brb _

 

The text was followed by the sound of a door being opened, and Futaba kicking Carine’s bedroom door. “GO CHECK AKECHI’S PULSE, FUCKERS” she screamed. They could hear a crash from the other side of the door as Carine fell off of the bed. “Oh fuck me,” she groaned. 

From the other side of the wall, Ann yelled; “He was about to!” 

Blushing furiously, the blue-eyed american straightened herself up, moving to Goro’s room and checking his pulse. “Yes, he’s still breathing, Ava.” She walked out of the room and back into her own, looking through the chat. 

 

**vulgar boi** _ : i hate you all  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ OH!1!1!1! WelL I GUESS IT WAS A BAD THING I WAS WO R RIE D _

**vulgar boi** _ : not u  _

**vulgar boi** _ : you’re cool  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ do we have any water bo tt les _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : They’re in the kitchen I believe.  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : I’m in the kitchen. Would you like a bottle of water, Ava?  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ can you get one for goro? i’m worried that his throat will dIe...idk about me tho send help _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : O.….kay?  _

**j ok er.:** _ -squints-  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ distant sound of a window opening _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ distant sound of a phone being thrown out a window _

**I’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : ava no  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** **_ava yes_ **

**i’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : no  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ if u keep this up i’m throwing away the pancakes _

**i’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : i don’t even like the mcdonalds pancakes :< _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ i’m not talking about the mcdonalds ones _

**i’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : i see your pancake genocide _

**i’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : and i raise you frosted mini wheats genocide _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** **_NooOoOoO_ **

**I’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : then don’t ruin your phone : (  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ pppppppp fine _

**booker hooker** _ : damn  _

**booker hooker** _ : so what’s the status on the shiny hunting  _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : Nothing so far.  _

**booker hooker** _ : i’ll be hatching like two eggs in a second  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : Same here.  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ i don’t have any of my shiny babys yet _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ me and goro haven’t found a single shiny _

**aesthetic trash** _ : i’m getting close...don’t know how close tho  _

**j ok er.:** _ just hatched my second shiny eevee _

**vulgar boi:** _ what the eff _

**vulgar boi** _ : i haven’t even found one yet  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ fffdbbUck you AkIrAAAA _

**aesthetic trash** _ : don’t worry, i’ve got that on lock, futaba  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ u nast y _

**booker hooker** _ : uh guys  _

**booker hooker** _ : i just hatched my shiny litten  _

There was a little victorious squeal emanating from Carine’s room. 

**booker hooker** _ : what do i name it?  _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : Perhaps Ann?  _

**booker hooker** _ : it’s male you nut  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : what about morgana? _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : How about Feu? It’s the french word for fire.  _

**vulgar boi** _ : name it “good boi” _

**vulgar boi** _ : then we’ll match  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ name it spicy mems _

**pink poodle pup:** _ name it kitkat _

**j ok er.:** _ name it “whitey tidies”  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ ,,,,,,john cena _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ name it john cena _

**booker hooker** _ : you  _

**booker hooker** _ : i like you  _

**booker hooker** _ : the deed is done _

**booker hooker** _ : i have named my first shiny starter “john cena”  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ thats a spicy mem. :ok_hand:  _

**aesthetic trash:** _ ffs  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun  
> we haven't updated this in at least a month lmao  
> sorry guys ><   
> I hope you enjoyed it!   
> Please leave a comment or review down below - they help a lot more than you might think!


	3. Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day begins with Carine making food for everyone....and ends with a new shiny being hatched!

“..yuji! Yuji wake up!” 

Ryuji Sakamoto groaned groggily, his girlfriend shaking him. “What??” 

“Come on, we’re gonna get everyone back for yesterday!” she said, urging him to get up. Groaning, he rolled out of bed, going into their bathroom to fix himself up. She laughed, clapping. 

Once he was changed and out of the bathroom, she dragged him downstairs. Shoving her phone into his hands, she said. “Full blast. My Heart Will Go On.”

Raising his eyebrows, he said. “Celine Dion? Really?”

Winking, she said, “Would you expect anything less?” 

Kissing her on the cheek quickly, Ryuji said; “From you? Nah.” 

She laughed, walking into the kitchen. Quickly the ingredients for omelets were being carefully diced and sorted, Carine’s hands working quickly. 

Before she knew it, Ryuji had snuck up behind her, hands at her waist and chin on her left shoulder. They were laughing like idiots, singing along to the song. 

Soon enough, Futaba had stomped downstairs, everyone waking up after the song had ended. They found Ryuji and Carine holding that pose, laughing at a joke as she slid the second of ten omelets onto a plate, and then onto the other side of the stove so they would cool. “Hey, pour them some drinks,” she said, cocking her hip to the side so that he would be inclined to move. He sighed. “You make me work too much, what do they get?” 

Giggling slightly, Carine responded; “Let’s see. Akira will want some coffee - he takes it with cream and sugar so he can stay awake - Morgana will take milk, you’ll probably take chocolate milk like the baby you are,” he stuck his tongue out at her, to which she returned it, slipping her tongue back into her mouth and sliding the third omelete onto a plate. Her blue eyes showed immense warmth for her friends, and the chubby girl’s caramel brown and red hair swished as she moved - tumbling down her back in waves - contradicting how she normally wore it. “Ann takes fruit juice - there’s a carton in there with the words Minute Maid - yeah, that one - and it should be mixed berry, which she’ll like if her crepe tastes have anything to say about it. Hm, Yusuke….I know Futaba has gotten him into coffee lately, but too much will be bad for him. Give him apple juice, he’ll like the joke. And Makoto….give her some lemon tea. Iced. Same goes for Haru - those two are tea crazy. Futaba can have a glass of white milk - the two percent that’s in there works. Ava’s a nut about her orange juice, give her that, and Goro gets some apple juice too. I’ll take the mixed berry stuff - i’m a nut for berries.” 

“You know my friends better than  _ I  _ know my friends,” he said, taking everything out and distributing it into cups. The coffee for Akira was put on shortly after, as Ryuji was waved off to set the table. Everyone else hid behind the door to the kitchen - while Ryuji used the doorway from the large kitchen into the dining room. 

“She’s almost freakishly good at noticing things,” Ann said, a little awed. 

“Yeah, we’ve only ate breakfast with her like, three days now…” Futaba responded, in equally as much awe. 

In the kitchen, Carine rolled her eyes, a grin on her lips. “Are you sure they’re gonna know where to sit?” Ryuji asked. 

“Well,” she started, “considering Futaba’s been behind the door for about, hm, 20 minutes now, and I’ve heard numerous whispered shouts of ‘no! Don’t go in yet!’ and ‘what the hell are you guys doing?’, I’d assume everyone’s behind the door, also acting awed that I got their drink choices right. And -” she added, smirking now. “Futaba took pictures, which I want.” 

Blushing, they all opened the door and filed into the kitchen. Ryuji’s eyebrows shot up, “What the hell?” 

“You caught us!” Futaba pouted. Everyone laughed, taking their places at the table, well, except for one. Ava walked over to the older girl, squinting at her. 

“Carine,” she started, “Will you always love Ryuji?”

Turning to Ava with a completely red - but straight - face, she said; “Fuck yeah.” 

Ryuji was a tomato, blushing from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his neck. He groaned, leaning his head down onto the table and groaning. 

Everyone else was laughing, Ava especially. 

Soon enough, she was upon them all with plates of omelets, setting each down in front of their respective person. 

Her blonde boyfriend had perked up by this point, and the chubby girl giggled. “Go on, dig in guys.” 

Everyone let out a cheer - Carine’s food was always good. 

Ryuji’s was the loudest. 

  
  


**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ i’m pressing my ear against the wall and futaba is losing her fucking mINd _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : I can confirm that statement. She’s rocking back and forth on the bed, asking me how Carine figured us out.  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ oh my _

**pink poodle pup:** _ is she going insane?? _

**pink poodle pup:** _ im hearing this too _

**booker hooker** _ : oh my actual fuck  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ rgjhffedwgjybgcgbcivjeeeebebehebdhdxy by dfjhd _

**aesthetic trash** _ : yusuke, i need a translation _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : I believe that it roughly translates to “I’m f**king screaming, how did she figure us out, REEEEEEE.”  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : oh  _

**booker hooker** _ : oh _

**vulgar boi** _ : wait what the eff _

**vulgar boi** _ : you couldn’t translate what ann was saying the other day, but you could translate that shit?  _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : Yes.  _

**j ok er.** _ : Futaba.exe has stopped working. To troubleshoot, please report to Yusuke Kitagawa to get assistance.  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ sees the word fuck under yusukes name _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo has sent a photo (** [ **https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DBwkqc7XYAA_Zro?format=jpg** ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DBwkqc7XYAA_Zro?format=jpg) **)**

**booker hooker** _ : brb fucking dying  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : same  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : I may get a stomachache from laughing too hard if this keeps up.  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ i feel bad for hurting all of these puppos _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : It’s okay, dear.  _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : How do we get Futaba to return to herself, though?  _

**booker hooker** _ : it’s fine  _

**booker hooker** _ : we’ve got this  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : oh are we doing what i think we are?  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ :ok_hand:q _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : This is always amusing.  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ im so do wn  _

**booker hooker** _ : every  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : day’s  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ great _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : at  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ your _

 

Without a word, Yusuke watched as Futaba bolted to the door, kicked it open, and in the loudest voice she could muster, shouted “JUNES!” She went back into their room, shutting the door and opening her 3ds as if nothing had ever happened. Echoing laughter rung through the house, the loudest of which came from Akira. 

 

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ Akira Kurusu Loses His Shit [Pt. 1]  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : he’s laughing so hard rn _

**aesthetic trash** _ : it’s so cute  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ i don’t understand how that made him laugh so ha rd _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ i thought the latios i just saw was shiny but my eyes were deceving me ;; _

**pink poodle pup:** _ that is the worst feeling when you’re shiny hunting _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : It will be okay.  _

**vulgar boi** _ : you guys _

**vulgar boi** _ : i was just sent a picture of a green egg that’s frowning at me _

**vulgar boi** _ : i don’t even know this effin guy _

**vulgar boi** _ : help ME  _

**vulgar boi** _ : whY is THE EgG froWN ing AT mE?????///????/////?????///?????/?/???? _

**booker hooker** _ : it’ll be okay, baby  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ gags _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ Ryuji Sakamoto Loses His Fucking Mind: A Book By Carine Arrowsmith  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : *deep breath*  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ plEA NO I WAS JO KING _

**aesthetic trash** _ : akira pounced on me  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : so you’re good _

**aesthetic trash** _ : his hand is covering my mouth though that do i do _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : Lick it.  _

 

What followed next was a shout, coming from Akira. “You’re nasty!” Presumably winking, Ann yelled back: “You like it that way!” 

 

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : They’re being awfully quiet.  _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : Perhaps Ann strangled him with her bare hands?  _

**vulgar boi** _ : jesus yusuke, what kinda kinky shit do you and futaba get up to?  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT KINKY MEANS _

**booker hooker** _ : don’t worry, little bean _

**booker hooker** _ : i’m sure makoto will give you plenty of sex ed in the future ;)  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : wha-!?  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ we learned sex ed in school tho _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : Perhaps it will be more, “in depth.”  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ like their fingers!!?? _

**vulgar boi** _ : yOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _

**booker hooker** _ : shit we’ve gotta step up our game yuji  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : I wasn’t aware you had a nickname for Ryuji, Carine.  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ aww thats so cute !  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ wheres my nickname MAKO-CHAN _

**j ok er.:** _ step up your couple game bruh  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : Well, I’d like to think Haru would be cuter than any nickname I could give her, so why not stick with who she is?  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ mAKo-CHAN I LOVE YO U _

**pink poodle pup:** _ akira we all know if you didn’t have the hots for ann you’d date iwai get over yourself _

**booker hooker** _ : oh you mean gun dad?  _

**booker hooker** _ : tbh i think everyone here would date him  _

**booker hooker** _ : also, akira plz don’t suck face with ann in the middle of shiny hunting  _

**pink poodle pup:** _ i personally think mako-chan is better by a landslide :V _

**j ok er.** _ : shit she’s right  _

**j ok er** _.: i’d date that _

**j ok er.** _ : i’d fuck that _

**aesthetic trash** _ : and i’d watch that  _

**booker hooker** _ : god DAMN  _

**i’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : omg no  _

**j ok er.:** _ also, if we can’t suck face when shiny hunting then wtf were you and ryuji doing yesterday?  _

**booker hooker** _ : fuck you caught me  _

**booker hooker:** _ anyway how is the progress on shinies going?  _

**booker hooker** _ : i just hatched a shiny rowlete to go along with john cena  _

**booker hooker** _ : i named it after joker _

**booker hooker** _ : you’re fucking welcome  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ name it robin hoot-- aw _

**I’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : robin hoot would have been a real “hoot” of a name  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ i am SO SO tired. of seeing that fucker blue. JuST become cyan pl ease _

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : It will be okay, dear. No luck on my end.  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : no luck here, but Akira just hatched his third shiny eevee  _

**p a s h a n k o j a n k** _ : I just hatched my shiny fletchling! ^-^ It’s a female!  _

**aesthetic trash** _ : aw!!! congrats makoto!!!  _

**i’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : congratulations!! No luck on our end, sadly,  _

**these memes are made of dreams:** _ who does our end belong to > SQu ints _

**i’m always a slut for pancakes** _ : ava and myself? Everyone else had already paired off, so we assumed we should, too? Was that wrong?  _

 

In the privacy of their room, Ava gave Goro a kiss on the cheek. “Nice save,” 

He did a mock bow, “Why thank you,” 

 

**art thot™️ (claimed by Futaba)** _ : I suppose that  _ does  _ make sense…  _

**vulgar boi** _ : i haven’t found shit  _

**j ok er. 2: ziodyne boogaloo:** _ good job!! _

**vulgar boi** _ : eff you  _

**Author's Note:**

> Index:
> 
> *The picture shows Ryuji, in a graphic t-shirt and sweatpants, sitting crosslegged on Carine's bed (which has a black and white striped comforter). His face is extremely red, and he looks to be groaning, head in hands
> 
> **The picture shows Snoop Dogg holding up a piece of paper with the words "this is the cutest shit i've ever seen" written on it
> 
> ***Akira is laying on his stomach on Ann's bed - which has a blue and pink comforter. He has a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants on, and Morgana is on his shoulder, tail presumably swishing. Akira looks immensely concentrated on hatching this pokemon.
> 
> ****It's a shot of his 3ds, with a newly hatched shiny eevee.
> 
> *****The roblox death sound in a one hour loop.
> 
> we're back bois
> 
> this is gonna be a chatfic - kinda centered around pokemon but not really
> 
> we're thinking like 10-12 chapters of this, so strap in friends
> 
> Anyway, we hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review or comment! It helps a lot more than you think!


End file.
